shangy_biblefandomcom-20200214-history
Jet the Atla
Jet the Atla is the child of the canon kings, Klance. He was hatched from a Spawn Egg in Minecraft and dedicates his life to incel rights and murdering civilians. He is referred to in Shangryism texts as Jet the Atla as to not confuse him with Jet the Hawk, his namesake. Relationship with his Fathers Clunc were very excited to have a child to reproduce asexually but still bears resemblance to them both -- Lunc's white-person-dipped-in-coffee skin yet Cletus's bad mullet and red asshole aura. They decided to name their then yet unhatched son Jet, after truscum Jet the Hawk, hoping he would be a woke trans king so they could get extra woke points and get that LGBT viewership bread. However, Jet the Atla was born cis. Disgraced by this sheer lack of wokeness, the canon kings cast him out of their home in an act of cisphobic violence, causing Jet the Atla to go live in the trees with a trans girl who was way more valid than he was. The clannon clings in love tried to reestablish contact with their son after learning he was in a much better cartoon than they were, but it was too late, for he was already dead due to incellry. War Crimes and Cis Incel Rights Jet the Atla was not taught about the wokeness of his fathers, and thus was decidedly unwoke about many things, the first being his love for war crimes and killing civilians. He famously tried to drown a bunch of people for literally no fucking reason but the king of homosexuals himself, Sokka, stopped him because he really did that. Jet was born cishet, yet discovered he was heteroflexible when he met Zuko in Ba Sing Se. Zuko helped him deliver some food to some poor people once so Jet took this to mean Zuko obviously must want to date him. Despite asking him out several times Zuko kept saying no, probably because he's out of his league, and so Jet decided to stalk him in hopes his elderly uncle would fucking light a fire again or something. This did not last long due to his untimely death. Relationship with Alex Shlav Though they are sworn enemies, in many ways Alex Shlav and Jet the Atla are parallels. They were both named after people their canon cling parents considered to be very dear to them and were both hatched from eggs; however, Alex Shlav was born allosexually via sweet alien lovemaking, giving her the chad advantage over the incellishly asexily born Jet. Also, Alex Shlav said lesbian rights, and had Russian blood flowing through her veins -- both further adding to her strength and their rivalry as Jet inherited his father's hatred for commie reds. Death There is much dispute and mystery surrounding the death of Jet the Atla. Some say he was murdered by Sokka, our gay king, for trying to interfere in atla said gay rights and also trying to murder a shit ton of civilians. Others say that Jet the Atla was slaughtered by Alex Shlav in an act of astounding lesbian marxism for just being a piece of shit in general. There is also a small selection of scholars who believe Cardinal Robot himself caused the death of Jet the Atla, by speaking an unintentional death curse on him a mere 15 minutes before his demise. The most common interpretation of Jet's death is simply that all three of these things happened all at once and we really couldn't care less Category:Dead Characters Category:Incels